Maid Service
by Itoma
Summary: Jarvis was out of order for the week, getting an upgrade. But fortunately they had a new recruit to rely on to pick up the slack.


A/N: A little something I whipped up for SilverontheRose! I hope you enjoy it my dear!

* * *

"Greatest archer in the world my ass," She grumbled under her breath. Taking in the room before her. It was an absolute pigsty! Clothes littered the floor along with various food containers. His weight lifting equipment looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks and it smelled like it too.

How in the hell did someone, who lacked even the basic cleaning skills of a teenager manage to become so well renowned!?

She had been saddled with maid duty for the week while Jarvis was getting an upgrade. Simply because she was the newbie and because Clint and Tony had said there was some kind of "Avenger's Hierarchy" when it came to new team members.

Kagome now felt like an idiot. She had thought it had been easy up to this point. Everyone else's rooms had been moderately clean and had only required she take out the trash in their private restrooms and sweep here and there. But this…

This was ridiculous!

Hearing a faint snoring sound she glared over at the bed situated in the corner. There lay Clint, clad in only his boxer shorts, snoring loudly under an old hunting magazine.

Grumbling all the while she trudged her way through the mess over to him. Her eyes glaring at his glorious, almost completely naked, body. Her glare shifted over to the Chinese take out on the night stand.

How in the hell did he maintain that body so easily and still eat so much crap!? It infuriated her more because she felt she couldn't even eat a slice of cheese cake with out suddenly gaining ten pounds. Then again..

She looked back at the well used exercise equipment. At least he did worked for his good looks… his cleaning habits aside.

"Clint… wake up!" Kagome growled, pushing his side and resisting the urge to run her hands over his washboard abs.

He snorted in his sleep before smacking his lips noisily, the magazine falling away as he sat up, his blue eyes taking in the sight of her lazily.

"Morning Kagome… You here to give me a hand?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Give you a hand with this," she gestured to the room around her.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around his room, before slowly dragging his blanket over his lap, as if he didn't want her to notice the action. And that's when she noticed that the greatest archer in the world… had a case of morning wood stretching his boxers.

"Oh, there is no way in hell you meant for me to give you a hand with that!" She growled, "in the middle of all this to boot!?"

"Well… not really?" He spoke as if was some sort of question.

Kagome felt her brow tick, before something inside her mind snapped.

"I should have listened to Mama."

"What?" He looked confused but she paid him no mind.

"I should have stayed in school and become a doctor or something. but nooo I just had to go save innocents, I just had to join the Avengers!" She all but shouted.

* * *

Clint gulped audibly as Kagome went off in some rant. Her native tongue streaming from her lips rapidly as she went about kicking aside garbage and picking up various articles of clothing and tossing them into a nearby hamper.

He'd only ever seen her like this once. Seeing as she always tried to speak english around them for their benefit. She normally thought it rude to speak her native language when others couldn't understand her. But the last time she had been like this, Thor had made the mistake of eating the last of her oden.

He remembered the Asgardian complaining about his ear aching for about a week afterwards. Kagome was a simple girl when it came to her things… she didn't keep much, but what little she did have she was fiercely protective of. Even if it was just food.

Wrapping his blanket around his waist to hide his arousal for the woman he quickly made his way to her side and gently grabbed her shoulder, to which she responded with a glare.

"Kagome just calm down… what are you even doing in here?" He asked calmly.

"I'm in here because YOU and Tony said I had maid duty for the week!" She growled, her blue eyes filled with fury as she looked up at him, her full lips pulled into a tight frown.

Damn she looked hot even when she was pissed off.

"That just meant you had to clean the living room and the kitchen. Our bedrooms are our own responsibility," He spoke gently.

Her eyes went vacant, before she took a deep breath and focused on him again.

"You mean I didn't have to come in here and clean this?" She asked.

"Nope, this is mine to deal with," He grinned at her, before it looked like she was about to cry. "Oh no! Please don't cry!"

"I'm not gonna cry!" She snapped, even though a tear had formed in the corner of her eye. "I'm just frustrated."

"Why?" Clint laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder, pulling her close with one arm, as the other held up his blanket.

"Cause I came in here thinking I had to clean all this… then I woke you up only to yell at you about it… and.. I look like a fool," She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest

"Well you're a cute fool, now why don't you go make yourself some breakfast or something, I'll be out in a bit."

"But what about all this?" She gestured to the area around him, littered with clothes and garbage. She felt obligated to help after causing a scene.

"Well you can stay and… help if you like," he whispered, huskily into her ear as he let the blanket drop, his bulging boxers pressing into her hip.

"I'm good!" She meeped, her cheeks red as she scampered out of the room.

Clint chuckled to himself, thinking about all the ways he'd have her once he won her over.

He looked around his room. Perhaps it'd be best if her cleaned up first though, he would like to have a room to be proud of to invite her into.

Clint picked up an old gym sock and sniffed it curiously. Quickly finding it to be a bad idea as he suddenly had to bite back the urge to vomit at the smell.

He had his work cut out for him.


End file.
